Blueberry Yogurt
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: Just read. I got no summary. Sparx and Nova oneshot.


I'm bored and this came to mind. Kinda sad but the endings happy!

_Sparx's POV._

Why is it that you hate me so much? Yeah I flirt, but is that a bad thing? I just want you to notices me, but everything I say just makes you mad. I sigh as I soon realizes how dang cold I am. Right now I'm walking down a path in the Shuggazoom Park. It's January and freezing. And being 'Mr.idiot' as Nova would put it, I have forgotten my jacket. I'm freezing my tail off. So why do I not just go back to the Super Robot? Maybe because I can't stay in the same room with Nova because I want to tell her how I feel but she'd just laugh her head off and I'd never live that down. Ha, try saying all that in one breath.

_Nova's POV._

I take a spoon full of my blueberry yogurt as I walk nowhere important. A thought crossed my mind that I never cared about before. "Where's Sparx?" I asked aloud I didn't notice Otto fixing a part of the Super Robot until he answered my question. "He went for a walk in the Park I think.." The green monkey said never taking his eye's off his work. I look at the door then the coat rack and groan. There on the coat rack was a dark red jacket with the Hyper Force logo on it. I put my yogurt down and grabed mine and Sparx's jacket I then picked up my yogurt cup and walked out of the Super Robot. Sparx wasn't to far away, for I soon had caught up with him.

"Forget something?" I said with a little tease in my tone.

_Sparx's POV._

I turned around when I heard her voice. She had her yellow coat on and mine in her right hand and a cup of yogurt in the other. She threw the red coat at me and I caught it "Uhh, thanks.." I said and put it on. Much better. I then turned and started walking again.

_Nova's POV._

'What's his problem?' I asked myself. I ran up to join him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion. "Uhh, nothings wrong, why would ya think anythings wrong?" He asked. I shrugged "Well, you've been pretty quiet, which is weird for you," I explained. He seemed to get annoyed with that since he walked a little faster.

_Sparx's POV._

She can be such a brat sometimes. Annoying the crap outta me. "Fine, be a jerk, see ya get the robot.." Nova said. That did for me, I turned around and blurted out "You really wanna know my problem? It's you!" With that Nova turned around with the madest face ever "What did I do? I brought you your jacket, I only asked you what was up!" She hissed. "I mine.. Never mind.. You'll just laugh.." I said as I turned to walk away but a hand was placed on my shoulder "What will I laugh at? Sparx, I know we don't agree on everything, but if I don't know what's up how can I judge or laugh at it?" She pointed out. I sighed to myself. This was it. I had to tell her now.

"Nova.. I really l-lo.." I just couldn't get it out, it's so hard.

_Nova's POV._

I can't believe it. He's really trying to say it. I put both my hand's on his shoulders and move closer to his ear and whisper "I love you too.." With that I kiss his cheek and give him a hug. My cup of yogurt still in hand.

_Sparx's POV._

I c-can't speak. She didn't just do that.. I feel like I could fly. I know I have the biggst grin on my face. "Hello, anybody in there?" Nova shouts at me waving her hand in front of my face. I snap out of my dazes and out of nowhere dip the beautiful golden monkey and kissed her, I heard a cup hit the ground but I didn't care. She didn't hit or push away, she wrapped her arm's around me and allowed me to taste her. Is it just me or does she taste like blueberries?

_Nova's POV._

We parted and I smiled at him then hugged him softly "I love you Nova.. More then you know.." Sparx said and that just made my heart sing. Sparx picked me up off my feet and grinned as he took me back to the robot. I couldn't help but laugh and he soon joined in.

The End

**I've had this in my computer for as long as I can remember. I thought I should put it up since I've got writers block with my othe story. Hope ya like it.**


End file.
